Stone foundations on buildings are known to have a desirable appearance. Due to the costly nature of forming a foundation of stone and the difficulties involved in retro-fitting stone onto an existing building it is popular to make use of a facade to imitate that look of a stone foundation. Known facades generally involve use of flat stones or imitation stones made of plaster which are mounted on an upright supporting surface of the building using mortar and grout to hold the stones in place. In each instance, costly and skilled labour is typically required to achieve a desirable finished appearance.
Various imitation stones formed of plastic material are known in the prior art as shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,558 to Jarboe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,577 to Gorski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,373 to Mrdjenovich; U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,411 to Warfel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,684 to Johnson and D502,281 to Krause. None of the known prior art designs of imitation stones are suited for replacing stones in a stone building foundation though due to their size and configuration. Furthermore, no prior art configuration of facade elements is suitably arranged for quick mounting together with a proper finished appearance which closely resembles a foundation of stones set in mortar.